shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Life:Lost Shout Island
Jacky: 'KAU!!!! (LEMME GO!!!!) ''The 4 are walking through the forest and Jacky is trying to escape from Richard's head, but Richard grabs him and doesn't let him go. '''Richard: Shut up and put up with it!!!!!! Richard turns towards Jacky and shouts at him with a raged face. Marcus: You ought to just let him be, you could free the little guy, you know? Richard: Haven't you seen his powers yet?! Him growing huge like that is awesome! Jacky: Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau!!!?!? (Let me go you bastard. Haven't you seen how dangerous this place is?!?!) Richard: Dangerous? Pffft. Right as soon as he says that, he stops something from piercing his neck. Richard: I don't care if even arrows fly at me... like I'd let them hit me! Hahahahaha Kassi: That's not an arrow... She points at the insecty Richard grabbed, which is trying furiously to escape his powerful grip. Richard: Eh?.... He looks down at his hand and it takes him a little bit to realize what is happening. Richard:WAAAAHHH!!!!!!! He throws the insect down on the group quickly, shocked and afraid of the insect as large as his arm. Richard: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?! Kassi: That's a Shooting Hornet... it's basically harmless... Richard: THAT THING ALMOST PIERCED MY HEART!!!! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF ITS NEEDLE!! THAT THING IS HUGE! Jacky: Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau!! (I told you!!!! Now let's get outta here!!) Marcus comically hits Richard on the head. Richard gets really pissed off and he turns towarsd Marcus. Richard: YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HIT M- He automatically stops as he sees what's behind Marcus. Marcus prepares for the hit with his eyes closed, but then he opens his eyes and looks at the jaw-dropped Richard. Marcus: What? Marcus turns around and sees the huge swarm of shooting hornets. Marcus then takes the almost dead from Richard's grip hornet and tries showing it to the hornets, to give it back. Marcus: Um... we're sorry? The hornets become angry and they start shooting at the group without mercy. Richard: OH DAMN!! Richard barely dodges them and he starts running in another direction whilst still being attacked and having to dodge again. He grabs the girl's hand and rushes with her as fast as he can away from the hornets buzzing beside him. Jacky is holding tightly onto Richard's head crying comically tears of fear. Marcus is almost left behind and he catches up with Richard again. Marcus: OI! RICHARD! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!! A hornet flies between them and crashes into the ground destroying it. Richard: Shut up!!! We can't get away from these things easily!!! Dammit!!! DAMMIT!! DAMMIT!!!!! I HATE BUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!! He punches a hornet that almost stabs him in the back. Kassi: Be careful onii-chans!!! Their poison is powerful enough to kill 50 humans!! If you get bitten by them, you'd not survive!! Although they are pretty harmless. Richard: THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL HARMLESS?!?! WHAT THE HELL COULD BE WORSE THAN THAT?!?! Kassi: Well.. they some of the easiest to take down creatures, and they're the least dangerous! Even the honeybees are more dangerous than them! Oh yeah!! They are so weak that!! The girl stops and a hornet shoots itself towards her. Richard: KASSI!!!!!!! He, shocked that she escaped from his hands grip, turns his head towards her and stops, he tries to run back to save her in time, but he doesn't reach her in time. Marcus: KASSIII!!! The girl jumps just when the hornet almost hits her and it ends up missing, then the girl hops on the hornet, lets it get unstuck and starts flying with it whilst Richard and Marcus are looking at her shocked. But then he starts running away again along with MJ. Kassi: Woohooooooo!!~ Richard: YOU REALLY SCARED ME DAMMIT KASSI-CHAN! Kassi: They are really some of the weakest and easiest to tame creatures on the island! Richard:Just what the hell could take out these things?! Another hornet flies past his ears as he barely dodges. Richard: They are really too fast!! He turns his head in front again, as he was looking at Kassi from above him before. Then he sees the hornet knocked out with ease, the same happens in almost an instant with the other hornets that were after them. Kassi jumps off her hornet and it gets stopped suddenly. Richard and Marcus who have stopped: What the hell is that... They look wanderlessly at the spider that just took out all the hornets and prepared them for dinner. Kassi: That's the giant boxing spider... They all look at the giant spider with boxing gloves that is 4 times as big as Richard which was on his giant net, hanging between 2 large trees. Richard: I guess we should just move on... Marcus: I agree... Jacky: KAU KAU KAU KAU KAU KAU!!!!! (I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO COME HERE!!!!!!) Kassi: It'd be great if we would move on faster. Richard: We shouldn't tire ourselves too much with walking on this large hill though and we've got enough time to kick that accursed guy's butt! Kassi: Actually.. this is not a hill... it's a giant ant colony.. Marcus: A what...? Richard is too shocked and scared to speak. Kassi: And the ants here are known as fire ants, their bites hurt and affect your body just like fire, after you get bitten, it feels like you were burned down! Richard starts crying, the same does Jacky and Marcus. Richard: Just how many ants are here... Kassi: A colony like this one would have about 5 million. Richard: 5 million.. I see...and they are dangerous.... sniff sniff Kassi: I've heard about many cases of them eating people alive. Is there something wrong onii-chans? Marcus : We're lucky they have not felt us yet... Richard: Yeah... you better be quiet too Jacky. Jacky: Kau (Roger...) Richard: Ok.. so we better hurry now, befroe we aler- When he says that, he pushes his foot way too much into the colony and it cracks and the crack becomes even larger. Richard almost falls and all the ants see him and start going towards him. Richard is hanging onto the edge of the colony wiith one hand. When he looks down at the ants, he starts panicking. Richard: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!! He pushes himself up with the speed of light and he starts running away as soon as he can ignoring everything, scared shitless and crying comical tears. Richard: THAT WAS HELL!!! NO! WORSE THAN HELL!!!! The giant red ants, the size of a human stop at the top of the colony whilst Richard and the rest manage to get far away from it in time. Marcus: I'm tired of this place!!! Jacky: KAU!!! (ME TOO!!!) Kassi: Awww, you're tired onii-chans? We should stop for a little then! The 3, looking dead, as if zombies turn towards the smiling little girl. Marcus: I'd rather get out of here as soon as possible... Jacky: Kau... (agreed...) Richard looks at the girl for a little bit, whilst panting and he analyzes her clean smile. Then he is amazed from what he realized. Richard: not panting, nor looking tired.... her smile... she keeps it although we just went through hell... ''Kassi... you don't seem tired at all... although we walked and ran so much, it seems weird to me that although even we are tired, you aren't... '''Kassi': Oh... but I am tired! I am really tired! Marcus: Huh? Then why did you not tell us to stop then!? Kassi: Well... I guess I was having so much fun that I forgot I'n tired. Silly me. She giggles and smiles at them. Kassi: Look!!! There seems to be an exit from the jungle there!!! Jacky: kau kau kau!!! (Finally!!!) Marcus: I really need a break from this! Kassi, we can rest there! All 4 run full speed ahead towards the patch of grass, where the huge trees don't grow. And then they finally reach it, the shade disappear and the sun starts hitting their eyes, but as soon as they go away from the cover of the trees, they see a large grassy "rock". Richard: Great! We even have shade from that giant grassy rock! Kassi: That's not a giant rock... Richard: Huh?! Kassi: That's actually the strongest creature from this island!!!! The legendary jungle tiger!!!! Jacky: KAU KAU KAU KAU!!! (DAMN YOU LIFE!!!!) Richard starts walking towards him calmly either way, almost as if ingoring what the girl said. Richard: Nami Shogeki!!! As the tiger raises it's gigantic head towards Richard, trying to swallow him fully, Richard smashes his palm into the tiger's chin. The tiger roars fiercly, but to no avail, the attack knocks the green, brown creature out directly. Jacky stares upwards at the creature that gets lifted up from the surface a little. Richard: I can only see a giant grassy rock for our break. He smiles and turns around towards the group. Marcus was staring aimfully at the tiger and Kassi was amazed to see the giant tiger defeated by one fist. Kassi: Wow onii-chan!!! That was amazing!!! She says that whilst Richard lays himself down on the grass. Richard: It was easier than taking out a sea king. Now come on guys, take a break. ???: Break?! I wouldn't be so rash! You should pay back for beating up my pet! Richard: Huh? Kassi looks scared and almost crying, a drastic change from her happy and excited smile. Richard gets up from his comfortable position and he looks behind. Richard: Don't tell me... Marcus: The whip bastard!!!! The bastard: Ohhhh~ girly~~ I never thought I'd see you again!~ It's so great to see you again~ From your face, I guess you missed me!~ Richard clenches his fist so strongly that his fingers almost snap. Kassi is close to the point of crying and shouting of fear. The bastard: Just like this island's name says. Scream, Shout my dear~ No one will hear you, YOUR SHOUTS WILL GET LOST IN THIS GIANT JUNGLE! A close up to the shadowed face of the foe is shown with his sharp eyes, ready to take Kassi away. Kassi barely holds the tears inside. Richard: THAT IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!! Richard starts charing at the man as he starts laughing in an insane manner..